The invention relates to a fiber optic plate which is composed of a large number of fibers which are arranged in a regular pattern and which extend in parallel from a first end face to a second end face.
A fiber optic plate of this kind is known from British Pat. No. 1,470,889 and is characterized by a regular stacking of the individual fibers, by a high degree of homogeneity of the transmission over the entire plate surface, and by an absence of image distortion or other disturbing faults. When a fiber optic plate of this kind is used, for example in an optical system in which the light beam to be projected onto the fiber plate has a comparatively small angle of aperture so that light is incident at a comparatively small angle with respect to the normal, color splitting phenomena may occur in the light energing from the fiber plate. This phenomena is annoying in many cases.